Second Fiddle
by AcerbusEquinomin56
Summary: HiroXTatsuha, Hiro's always looked out for Shu, and Whether Yuki knew it or not, Tatsuha looked out for him. But sometimes it just doesn't pay to be the nice guy, or so they both thought.


Infernum's Introductory note:

Hello readers, I'm still updating and until Acerbus tells me I can't, I'm going to keep writing introductions. Because hey, I need the practice, I've never wrote introductions before this.

So here it is, the actual very first fanfic that Acerbus ever wrote. Hey, she is an Equinomin for a reason ladies and germs, yaoi comes naturally to us all. Erm, I think with the exception of Sango706... Or S2 in our nickname-tastic way.

So here it is, the first serious fic she ever wrote.

Enjoy, I know I did.

A/N: my very first finished fanfic. It may be sappy but get over it. I like it and that's all that matters, but I like Gravi more. Nevertheless keep an open mind when you review it, this was written a loooooong time ago.

A cold December night stretched under the full moon. Everything was lit up by the pale white light that reverberated in sheets. The tall buildings were covered in the glimmering pallor while shadows crept into the alleys. They escaped the moon. Strong winds blew through the city stealing warmth from all those that dared to stand against it. The innocent snow drifted down. No ivory speck was the same, but they blended together into one marble like dream. No one noticed the two dark figures that rested near the top of a tall building.

Tatsuha and Hiro were on an apartment balcony. They leaned over the rails gripping the frigid bar as it pried into their skin. They were covered up in thick coats. They didn't want to be caught in that cold. They were staring into a conveniently opposite apartment's window. Hiro looked at Tatsuha. "I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," he said. Tatsuha grinned. "Don't worry, just watch." Hiro spun towards him. "This is a violation of privacy!" Tatsuha smiled wider and shushed him as he turned back to view the window. Inside were the figures of Shuichi and Yuki. Though the moon didn't light up the bedroom directly, from watching the shadows on the wall, the two onlookers could easily tell that the pair was oblivious to any type of cold.

"I cannot believe this. I waste my Saturday night watching my friend keep warm while I have to stand here in the cold with a perverted lunatic." Hiro rubbed his forehead. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration or perhaps the attempt to block a few things out of his mind. Tatsuha smiled wickedly. "Yes," he whispered, "and what does that say about you?" Hiro ignored him and continued with self pity. "The way we're sitting here, we might as well be video-taping them." Hiro rested his head on his hands. Tatsuha shook his head. "No, trust me; the live performance is better than any video." Hiro shot a look at the ever-grinning Tatsuha. "Yes, well, who better than you to know that, perverted monk."

The two shadows inside the apartment had decreased their furious rampage, but still moved rapidly. Tatsuha's eyes sucked in every moment. He giggled. "I can't think of many things I'd like to do more than this." Hiro turned to face him with a glare that rivaled the cold of the wind that swept through at that moment. "Oh!" Tatsuha gasped and pulled his coat closer around him in an attempt to retain body heat.

Hiro sighed and closed his eyes. "Well," he said, "at least I know now that what Shuichi said was true. I am always there for him." Tatsuha patted him on the back. "I know how you feel. I'm always there for bro' when he gets a hangover, especially when he doesn't invite me over." There was a melodic ring in Tatsuha's voice. Hiro sighed again. "I guess we're just the support team." Tatsuha smiled. "We are the pillars." Hiro caught on. "We're the safety net." Tatsuha grinned. "We're that fluffy soap opera you watch when you're depressed." Hiro leaned back and whispered, "second fiddle." Tatsuha's eyes widened. A dull silence emerged. The wind blew through again and both men retreated inside their coats for warmth. The snow fell softly on the ground.

The shadows inside the apartment had finally slowed to a dead halt and had merged into one exhausted amorphous mass. Hiro stood slowly watching it. A strange melancholy had settled over him. He had never had problems with always being right behind Shuichi, always defending him when that time came, standing up to those that wanted to hurt him, but was that all he was, a distraction, a simple one-sided solace, second fiddle? He let out a sad sigh.

The pair hadn't talked for a while and Tatsuha had diverted his gaze to the sky. It seemed as though he was interested in the climax of the shadows alone and had lost interest. Then again, Tatsuha kept looking at Hiro out of the corner of his eye. The silence had settled over Tatsuha too. He also felt the sadness of a meaningless role envelop him. He had never thought that all he was to his brother or to anyone else was merely a stuffed animal that one could hold until you stopped crying. He never felt this way and had never given it any consideration that he could actually be only another toy that Yuki could play with. He didn't want to believe that he was a worthless comfort that could be easily disposed of and replaced with something like alcohol. He was confused. He didn't want to stay like this. He wanted to be sure that he meant more. He knew that he meant more to someone. He couldn't possibly be that shallow of a person, could he? He tried to say something.

"Although," he whispered. Hiro quickly looked up. Neither of them had spoken in a long time and he was surprised that it ended up being Tatsuha that broke the quiet. Hiro stared at him, expecting him to say something else. Tatsuha was embarrassed. He never thought that he would be in this position. He was at a loss for words. "Um," he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. Hiro didn't stop staring. This wasn't like Tatsuha. He always had a perverse comment to offer or a sick joke, but now he couldn't come up with anything. What was going on? Tatsuha's blushed deepened as Hiro did not move. He tried again.

"Although, you know, we don't have to be…second fiddle." He let out an embarrassing smile. Hiro's eyebrows dipped. "Are you saying that I'm supposed to abandon my friend?" His voice had become cool and very dark. Tatsuha looked up in surprise. "No! No! That isn't what I meant at all. I just meant that maybe they could be second fiddle." Hiro looked at him with a softened glare that had a hint of suspicion. "Are you suggesting," he stopped. Tatsuha had stepped toward him. Hiro didn't move, but stayed cautious nevertheless. Tatsuha stepped forward again and spoke. "Maybe, I meant that maybe they should be there for us too. I don't think that we should live only to comfort, only to be alone." Tatsuha stepped forward once more. Hiro didn't stop him. Tatsuha's heart was on edge. His stomach was fluttering. Seconds passed by like hours as the gap between the two lessened. Their lips drew closer and closer. They were only inches away when Hiro pressed two fingers against Tatsuha's lips.

Tatsuha's heart stopped. He was afraid that this would happen. He would be rejected and Hiro would be angry. He knew this would happen. He became overwhelmed with sadness. He knew he had been right. He must only be a useless solace. His eyes traveled to the ground, but before they did, he noticed something different. A strange smile had lit up Hiro's face. He whispered, almost tauntingly. "Maybe you're right, but only if you promise that I will be the only person to keep you from being alone." Tatsuha stood shocked for a moment before plunging into pure ecstasy. He nodded violently as the first true smile that Hiro had ever seen of him eclipsed his face. Their lips came together at that moment. They felt each others' warmth. It caressed their hearts. Another icy wind blew by, but had no effect. The warmth in the kiss kept them from the cold night. They could have stood there forever. Tatsuha seemed truly happy for the first time Hiro had ever seen him. Hiro smiled as they shared their bliss in the defrosting kiss.

"Maybe," he thought, "just maybe."

End


End file.
